The present invention relates to a game apparatus for use with swimming pools. It provides a new form of aquatic competition and helps develop diving skills. The game involves a combination of clearing a hurdle and object retrieval which presents new challenges to the diver. In using the present invention the diver must not only master the hurdle but must also orient his body so that he can retrieve as many of the targets in his path as possible. This requires increased coordination and physical skill.
The invention comprises a pair of weighted and adjustable support standards, a horizontally mounted and easily releasable cord hurdle and a series of loosely suspended targets. In one form of the game the diver attempts to capture a maximum number of targets as he passes over the cord. He must have these firmly in his grasp when he surfaces. Targets which are dropped or knocked off at any time during the dive count against the diver. Numbers on the targets collected determine the individual's score for that dive.
Various rules can be set up to determine the length of a game and other conditions of play. When a fairly uniform degree of skill has been achieved by the participants, the difficulty of play can be increased by increasing the hurdle height or distance from the diving board.
One object of the invention is to provide a dual challenge for the diver: the clearing of a hurdle and the rapid seizing of objects loosely mounted on the hurdle.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus with which a number of aquatic games can be readily formulated and played.
Another object of the invention is to protect each participant should he or she fail to clear the hurdle.
Another object of the invention is to provide light weight and readily storable equipment which can be easily deployed.
Another object of the invention is to incorporate means to alter the amount of physical dexterity required so that persons of varying diving skills can be accommodated.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent when the following detailed specifications are read along with an examination of the accompanying drawings.